darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Eileen Dragonas
*Ms. Dragonas *Sweetums |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 33 (May 30, 1985)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = : *Middle School Principal *Nanny |Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Good|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'4|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average (157 lbs.)|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Music|Row 10 title = Elements|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Romantic Interests|Row 11 info = Philip |Row 12 title = Voice Actress|Row 12 info = Unknown|Row 13 title = Sports|Row 13 info = : *Track |Row 14 title = Sexuality|Row 14 info = Heterosexual|Row 15 title = Education|Row 15 info = : *Riverside High School Class of 2003 *University of New Hampshire Class of 2007|Row 16 title = Nationality|Row 16 info = Greek and Norwegian}} Eileen Dragonas-Heartswell is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the soon-to-be second wife of Philip Heartswell. History Eileen grew up in a small town in Rhode Island. She grew up with both of her parents and enjoyed the outdoor life. She had many friends and an unbreakable smile. Everything was right in her life. She had an older sister, but she was about ten years older than she was, so she'd usually spend her days without her. All was great until September of 2001. Her parents went away to New York City for a huge business convention. They had to stay overnight, but little did they know that a horrific tragedy was going to happen the next day. Unforunately, they both died at the World Trade Center, and the news was shocking. From there, she was taken care of by Aunt Iris for the next two years before college. Personality Eileen is a kind and caring young woman. She is there for her friends whenever they need her, whether physically or through some other means. Gentle and warm-hearted, she is very amicable and likes to meet new people. She has a smart and friendly word choice. She also is great with other children. She used to work as a nanny, and so she knows exactly how they act and what they need. She can always find a way to win them over, no matter how stubborn they seem. Relationships Marmalade Eileen considered Marmalade to be like family. When Philip chose for her to be the nanny, she gladly accepted and she watched her blossom. Marmalade initially didn't like her that much, but she eventually grew on her and they grew very close with each other. They both knew how horrible parental death was, and Eileen helped her cope with her grief from experience. She understood Marmalade's struggle and comforted her whenever she needed it. Marmalade used Eileen like she was like her diary and told her all of her problems and secrets. Eileen acted like a second mother to Marmalade, as she defended her when her father was abusing her. She fought back like a guardian angel. When Philip let her off the hook, she was devasted. However, in 2018, Marmalade found out that Philip was planning to marry her, and by the end of the year, Eileen became her stepmother. Philip Initally, Philip and Eileen had a bumpy relationship. He hired Eileen to be a nanny for Marmalade when he was out working as a replacement for his deceased wife. She viewed him as a vile and horrible man when he started to abuse her daughter, and she told him that she loves Marmalade too much to quit her job. However, after Philip let her go, they didn't see each other for years. However, he ran into her at a coffee shop and they started to talk. Then, Philip fell in love with her, and they started to date. Months later, he proposed to her at a dinner, and she agreed happily. Their wedding took place on December 12, 2018, and the two knew that they were going to live out a happy and long life together. Misty Misty and Eileen went to college together to become child life specialists. They roomed together and had a great time in college. They both knew about Ash and his coma, and were both involved in his weird dream. Ash Eileen didn't really know Ash too well, but Misty babysat for him. He commented that she has gorgeous eyes. When he went into his coma, she was completely shocked. She went to visit him three times, and the third time is when he woke up. He recognized her as "Iris", which happened to be her aunt's name.